<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling (A Toy Fanfiction)  Toy [Tony and Aunt May] by teen_writer_14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611598">Falling (A Toy Fanfiction)  Toy [Tony and Aunt May]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_writer_14/pseuds/teen_writer_14'>teen_writer_14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fanfiction, I Ship It, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_writer_14/pseuds/teen_writer_14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Civil War and Homecoming, May invites Tony over to discuss Peter and Spiderman. Instead, she finds herself starting to care for the man....</p><p>(The title comes from the song Falling by Trevor Daniels)<br/>**MILD LANGUAGE**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling (A Toy Fanfiction)  Toy [Tony and Aunt May]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm Danielle and I'm 15, I'm trying this out. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments, this is my first time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Stark rode the elevator down to the first floor, where an angry May Parker was waiting for him. She glared at him.</p><p>	“Hi Ms. Parker, what can I do for you?”</p><p>	“You can tell me why you basically kidnapped my kid, sent him off to Germany, and lied to me about it. Oh and let’s not forget what he did in Germany! He fought enhanced Avengers under your command. He could have been killed!” She snapped. Tony looked at the floor.</p><p>Pepper, who was behind him, swallowed hard. It would be very easy for May to sue them and win, it would be detrimental to Tony’s already tattered image, not to mention cost the company a great deal of money. Pepper glared at the back of Tony’s head.</p><p>“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” May asked. Tony shifted from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry? For everything. I’d been watching Peter for awhile and I was out numbered in Civil War so I-”</p><p>May cut him off. “You were outnumbered in a war against your friends and you recruited my son to help you but your friends in prison?” She asked, almost screaming. May rarely lost her temper, but this man was the limit.</p><p>Tony swallowed and sighed. He scratched the back of his head. “Ms. Parker, I apologize it was a reckless thing to do and I shouldn’t have done it without your permission. I’m sorry, this all my fault.” He had a far-away look in his eyes, as if he was remembering all his mistakes that put people he was close to in danger or get them killed. He felt an anxiety attack coming on and his left hand began to tremble slightly.</p><p>May softened a little at the look in his eyes, and she noticed his trembling hand. “Mr. Stark...it’s okay.” She told him softly. She reached out a hand and rubbed her thumb over his trembling left hand. </p><p>Mr. Stark snapped out of it and pulled his hand away. He looked at May in amazement, why had she helped him? He had endangered her nephew, got him hut, and lied to her. Yet, she helped him. He smiled at May, who gave him a small smile in return.</p><p>“Where was I...right I was yelling at you…” May said, blushing a bit. Tony chuckled and then looked at the ground again. May took a deep breath.</p><p>“I forgive you for dragging my kid along on your crazy plan. Just...never. Again. Without telling me first.” May said. Tony smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Deal." He replied.</p><p>May smiled. "Well, Peter told me to ask you if you wanted to come to our place for lunch on Tuesday?"</p><p>Tony looked at Pepper. Pepper shook her head. "No, you have no plans on Tuesday, Mr. Stark you had me cancel all of them for the week remember?"</p><p>Tony laughed. "Tuesday it is then. 12:30 is good?"</p><p>May nodded. "Yeah, that'll be perfect."</p><p>                                                                                                                                              ***********</p><p>May put the Mexican food on the table and had Peter finish setting it. </p><p>Peter was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe we're about to eat lunch with Tony Stark! This is a dream come true."</p><p>As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." May remarked and opened it. Tony smiled at her.</p><p>"Hi Ms. Parker, what are we having?" He asked.</p><p>"Hi Mr. Stark we-"</p><p>Tony cut her off. "Tony, please call me Tony." May grinned.</p><p>"Okay Tony, but only if you call me May. We are having Mexican food, why don't you come in." She gestured inside.</p><p> Tony nodded and walked inside, he ruffled Peter's hair. "Hey kid, thanks for inviting me."</p><p> "Thanks for coming Mr. Stark." Peter said, in awe of his hero.</p><p> "No problem kid." He winked and sat down. He started eating after they did, he moaned in delight.</p><p> "This is amazing May. Much better than that  walnut date loaf you gave me a few months ago" He told her.</p><p> "Thanks" She replied and laughed, a bit of pink coming up her face. </p><p>Tony smiled a little hearing her laugh, it sound like a tingling bell. He liked it very much. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?" He aksed.</p><p>"I took a few classes in high school. but I flunked baking and that showed in the loaf..." she said, laughing a little again. When May laughed a second time, Tony felt his heart fly a little almost the way it did when Pepper used to smile at him in that kind way of hers. </p><p>Peter watched two adults talk and flirt some, he ate his food quietly watching them closely.       </p><p>"It's hard for me to believe that you're an aunt..." he told her. That earned an eyebrow raise from May.</p><p>"I mean...sorry...didn't mean to offended you I guess you don't really live up to the stereotype, I mean you do but you don't and- " He started mumbling and his anxiety began to rise. Suddenly, he got cut off by May's laugh.</p><p>"You didn't offend me Tony it's okay. I get it a lot." She smiled at him and that was all it took for his anxiety levels to go straight down. He smiled back at her and they locked eyes for a moment, there was a silence. </p><p>Peter broke it with a cough and he stood up from the table, he washed his plate. He wondered what was going on.</p><p>After the lunch, May saw Tony out and retreated to the living room to watch Netflix with Peter. However, it was interupted by a text roma strange number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, it's kinda short but I'll be adding to it as much as I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>